THE COLECTOR: SEQUEL TO THE LOST COLONY
by E.D. BAYS
Summary: Diego and Mark are back. Mark has organized for three teams for the summer to find some of the legends that surround us. From UFO's to the Yeti two teams are doubtful. But one team has the chance to revisit Roanoke. And it's Mark and Diego.
1. INTRO

CHAPTER ONE

Life/death as they know it.

Don't mess with death. That's one lesson Mark Everest learned. And Diego, who knows what he learned. It's been ten years and no one has forgotten the day that Roanoke almost claimed their lives. And Diego probably will never.

Ten years ago Diego's dad ran out into the open and was killed. What killed him? The answer is… zombies. Mark could still remember the innocent's man blood splattered on the walls, written with, his remains mangled with and his innards devoured.

Mark stares at his dormitory wall. His roommate nudges him.

"So, what are you going to do about the finals?" He asked.

His name is Freddy, although many people call him Kruger. It's his private joke.

"Well, I studied for, like, hours." Mark responded, still in his trance.

Finals were next week. And what Mark said was true. Mark had stayed up countless hours. All of this was going into his future as an historian. After seeing the great Roanoke he decided that history was for him. Mark is now twenty three. He's got a girlfriend now.

Diego became a cryptozoologist. In other words, he spent his time looking for folklore monsters and unknown creatures. But he's been successful. He discovered giant sharks patrolling the eastern islands of Hawaii. Also, he discovered a giant species of snake. And he discovered that the Loch Ness Monster was actually an Anguilla eel. He named the eel _Anguilla_ _giganticusnssensis. _

Unfortunately, others weren't so lucky. One man went crazy trying to find the Loch Ness Monster that he went on the rampage and killed a hundred innocent people and blamed it on the beast.

Diego had been over a few times to hang out with Mark. Each time he left a note. Each turned out to be mission assignments that Diego never completed. And Mark would one day complete them for him. Mark glanced at his watch.

Twelve o'clock in the afternoon. Time to meet up with some old friends.


	2. THE MISSIONS

CHAPTER TWO

THE MISSIONS

Mark has had a great life. He has a wonderful lover and a big crowd of fans. He was labeled as an international zombie hunter. He remembered the traffic jam and the publicity he and Diego attracted. And what the news didn't cover was the hardest part for Mark to explain.

Roanoke was a considered "the lost colony." And the reason why it's called that is because the colony disappeared. Mark and Diego found the colony but never reported it. So many people believed it was still lost.

He met up with Donny. Believe it or not they attend the same college. They entered a room and sat quietly. Martina Yuri entered, she was Donny's girlfriend. Then entered Elena Valdes, a boy named Edward's girlfriend. And then Edward, with a box he was ordered to bring.

Mark signaled for everybody to quiet down. He slapped a stack of notes on the table. They were the missions Diego had never completed.

"Hello everyone, my name is Mark Everest." Mark said.

"Hello Mark." Everyone said. _Just like third graders, _Mark thought.

"As you know we have a summer off. It's just around the corner." He said. "I have here a bunch of assignments that we need to complete before we graduate this year."

Edward gazed at the stack and asked, "Those?"

"Yes, and since you noticed would you fill your box with these?" Mark asked, taking a rubber band off the stack of assignment.

"Sure." Edward said, standing up and bringing the box to Mark's side. He took the stack and threw it into the box. He then shuffled it around mixing the assignments around.

"Now, find a partner for the assignments."

Edward got together with Elena while Donny gets together with Martina. Mark had no one.

"Anyone call for an extra?" A voice called from the doorway.


	3. CHOOSING THE MISSIONS

CHAPTER THREE

Mark ran by Diego's side and both of them threw their arms around each other. Diego stepped back and asked,

"What are we doing here?"

"We are completing some of your assignments."

"Aha. Which are you doing?" Diego asked Mark.

"None, for the moment." Mark responded.

Mark shoock the box and he held it out for Edward to choose. Edward took his time and pulled out:

MISSION HYMALAYAS: THE YETI

"The Yeti. That's not a real creature." Edward said, walking back to his seat.

Next was Donny. He shuffled through the box and pulled out:

MISSION ROSWELL: UFO

Finally it was Diego's turn. He had agreed earlier with Donny to be there.

Diego shuffled through and pulled out the worst. It said:

MISSION ROANOKE: REBUILD

_Oh crap!_ Mark thought.


	4. ON THEIR WAY

ON OUR WAY

What if? That's the real question people were asking in the room. What if the yeti was a gorilla. What if UFO's are military combat planes. What if living zombies would once rise again from the depths of Roanoke.

"Cool." Diego said.

"Cool?" Mark asked. "Remember what happened when we messed with Roanoke? We screwed up life and death. That could happen again."

"Probably, but maybey you want to consider what we know."

The rest of the room got quiet. Obviously, they didn't hear about Mark and Diego's zombie fight.

"What do we know?" Mark asked.

"We know that gold can explode zombies and where Roanoke is." Diego said. "Also, that makes our task much more easier."

Mark later agreed to go back to Roanoke. Edward asked for plane tickets to Asia and Donny took a moment and looked up;

**Roswell.**

They were on their way.


	5. THE SKYLINE

**THE SKYLINE**

**THREE MONTHS LATER…**

Edward was baffled about the Yeti. He didn't believe one marsel about it. But, he took the task. For it would be fun. He mainly did it because he didn't want to give up the opportinity to climb Everest. He sat quietly with Elena in the airport. Mark had rented a private jet for them.

They watched the news and got bored soon. They slept until they heard their gate number called. They quickly dashed into the gate. They gave their tickets to the woman in front of the gate and entered.

They sat down in first class and noticed there wasn't anybody else on the palne or entering, except for a heavly tattooed man. A few mintutes later the doors closed and the tattooed man moved next to Edward. The man buckled his seat and said,

"You better buckle up lad, this sweety goes fast."

"That's what she said." Elena wisecracked.

"Someone gotta sense of humour." The man said.

"Im sorry, whats your name?" Edward asked.

"Jordan Frost. What about yours."

"My name is Edward Bays and this is my girlfriend Elena Valdes."

The man put his hand out and I shook his hand. Elena reached across me and shook his hand as well.

"What brings you onto this plane?" She asked.

"I'm going to prove that the Yeti is real."

It was live a Déjà vu to Edward.

"That's why were going as well." She said, with shock in her voice.

The man asked if he could team up with them.

Edward and Elena nodded their heads in approval.


	6. RETURN TO THE LOST COLONY

**RETURN TO THE LOST COLONY**

Mark stopped messing with history along time ago. Now Diego had thrust him back into the same situation. Mark's primary concern was the zombies. But what came out of this was that he could see his friend become famouse for re-discovering his own discovery.

And the likelihood of the group of zombies arising were slim, or said Diego. "Afterall, we did kill them."

What a dumb excuse for a grown up. Mark walked with Diego down the long corridor. They reached their rooms and packed their belongings. Mark packed all his cloths and his ipod. Diego packed his cloths, MP5, ipod, and a toothbrush with toothpaste. He also brought his soap and two airsoft BB guns to protect themselves.

Yes. They know its pathetic, but that's what they had.

They carried their bags out to the Jeep that was owned by Diego.

Diego popped the back opened and they threw their bags inside.

Deigo went to the front and hopped in the drivers seat. Mark sat next to him. Diego put in an _Andrew Witt_ cd and drove. They were heading out. Diego used to like Eminem but when he discovered rock he switched to Andrew Witt. But that was the past. Now, they were again going disturb history.

"Lets Cha Cha!" Diego said.


	7. THE CONVERSATION

**THE CONVERSATION**

**Mark had no idea that he would get a chance to visit a library. **

**For years he had no time to go to the local library. Diego stopped his jeep and**

**let Mark look inside. **

**After Mark was satisfied they drove about a hundred miles before they**

**stop to eat. They stop at Five Guys for a fast burger and fries. Afterward they decide to talk. Mark notices that Diego has a case of roses. **

"**Who's those flowers for?"**

"**I'm not having this conversation with you?" **

"**I bet they are for your girlfriend." Mark said.**

"**They aren't."**

"**Tell me who they are for." Mark demanded.**

**Diego hesitated but told the story. **

"**There was this wonderful lady, Jessica. She was my girlfriend." He said tears welling in eyes. " I took her to the prom. She asked to drive my car home. I said she could.**

"**She crashed later that night and killed herself. Every year on the first day of summer I buy flowers for her family to put on her grave."**

"**Oh my god. That's so sad." Mark said, almost feeling Diego's pain.**

**Diego finishes his statement with"the family thanks me every time I send the flowers."**

**Mark stared out the passenger seat windows. He had some tears in his eyes. Not because of the girl. Because of Diego's pain.**

**A song was playing. It was Rainbows by Andrew Witt. It now made sense. Diego was waiting under rainbows.**


	8. DONNY AND MARTINA

**DONNY AND MARTINA**

**TWO DAYS LATER…**

"**You have successfully arrived in Roswell."**

"**Finally." Martina said, vomiting out the car window. She had developed car sickness. The vomit landed on the wheel of a bicyclist. He screamed and tumbled over. **

"**Idiot." Donny said. **

"**Look who's talking." She said. **

**Edward decided to drop the insults and enjoy the summer in Roswell. He looked outside and saw people dressed up in alien costumes. **

"**They still go overboard with aliens." Martina noticed. **

"**They are still talking about the Roswell ship. They say it was taken to Area 51 in Nevada." Donny said, remembering that from his childhood.**

"**If we find out there are aliens we need to be able to prove where they went." Martina said. She grabbed her notebook and began logging.**

**Donny kept his eye on the road. There were to many tourists to take an eye off the road. He honked trying to alert people to move faster.**

**The pedestrians scuttled out of the way allowing Donny's great big H2 to pass. The Hummer then roared down into the heart of Roswell. They first needed a place to sleep. **

**They checked into a hotel and went to investigate the UFO crash landing site. It was a farmers home. **


End file.
